


Home

by Ajsushi



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blue is a cinnamon roll, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human, M/M, Red tried his best, Sad, White is an Asshole, home sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: Red finds his small human, Blue, alone and crying in his bunk. Unsure what to do, he listens to the human tell him about his home, and how much he misses it. But the human is still crying and this alien is unsure what to do until the perfect idea comes to his noggin.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Home

When Red left his bunk his morning, he knew something was wrong immediately. As he glanced up and down the corridor, he waited for Blue's eccentric self to come jogging down the hall, wishing him a good morning. But the halls were quiet as everyone else was off doing their tasks. When Red reached the end of the hall without a single sight of Blue, his mind flashed back to the look White gave Blue last night, his eyes full of hunger and rage as Blue held onto Red. He started to panic, biting his lip as he rushed to find the human. _He better of not hurt him. or I'll kill him myself._

Red hurried down the passage, looking for Blue. He grew more and more concerned with each room he checked and no sign of Blue. The other crew members gave him strange looks as he rushed by them without saying or doing anything. He didn't even stop to glare at Black who called him "sus" as he ran by. He had expected to find Blue lying in a puddle of blood in one of the rooms, but he didn't see a single mangled body. _White is really slacking,_ he thought as he felt a mix of relief and frustration.

Red made it to the other side of the ship, which housed the other half of the dorms when he heard some soft cries coming from one of the rooms. Red hurried to the bunk, where he found Blue curled up, sniffling into his pillow as tears fell from his eyes, turning the fabric a darker shade. 

"Blue? What's wrong?" Red hurried over, his eyebrows pulling together as he rushes over to the bed. He hoists himself up on the bunk, kneeling above the human.

Blue rolled over, wiping his eyes. They were puffy, the whites bloodshot. Red started panicking inside, worried about his broken human. "I'm fine." He sniffled, a small smile pulling the corners of his lips up. "I'm just a little homesick, that's all." He reaches up, pulling on Red's shoulders and moving aside for him to lay down next to him. The mattress creaked under the full weight of them. Their bodies were pressed together, hardly any space between them. 

Red could feel Blue's breath against his neck, chills running down his spine.It took everything in Red to not lean down and steal a kiss. Blue nuzzled his head into Red's neck, tucking himself into the imposter's arms. He looked down at the soft hair covering the top of the human's head, playing with the soft locks while Blue's breathes start to even out. "What was your home like?" Red asked in a soft voice, resting his chin on Blue's head.

He was quiet for a moment before pulling his head back and speaking in a hushed voice. "There were a lot of trees and it was always really warm. I used to hate it being so muggy, but now I really miss it." He gave a small laughed, brushing the hair back from his forehead. "My little sister used to have these lights strung out on the trees and we would lie down and watch the stars at night. I can watch the stars from here but... it's not the same, you know? I'm literally surrounded by stars, all day. All night." He shook his head, letting out a jagged sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling." He shifted around, pulling back to meet Red's eyes. "What was your home like?"

Red looked away. "Uh.... it was.... nothing much. We'll just leave it at that." Any more details about his home world and he might just give himself away, Red thought, looking back into Blue's eyes, which were brimming with tears again.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I'm sorry if I pried too much." Blue's voice wavers, the tears threatening to burst.

"No! I mean, I didn't- I'm just saying, I don't really have a lot to talk about my home life. It was normal. Like, boring normal." Red tried to save himself, reaching up and wiping the tears from Blue's eyes.

Blue nodded, cracking a small smile. "Sorry, I guess I'm just super sensitive. I should really just stop and go do my work." He took a breath and broke away from Red, who was immediately missing his humanly warmth. "I'll meet you at the cafeteria later for lunch?" Before waiting for a reply, he hurried through the doors, leaving Red behind. 

Red spent the rest of the day wandering, careful to stay in the eyesight of the others so he didn't become suspicious. He didn't really see Blue for the rest of the day, aside for the quick moment in the cafeteria where he discarded his uneaten food in the trash chute before retreating back to his bunk. 

Red followed Pink into the greenroom later that afternoon, who was doing some maintenance. She was watering and pruning the plants while Red watched from a bench that was nestled between two trees. The air was kept humid in the room, causing Red to get warm in his suit. _I wonder if this is how Blue feels back on earth_ , He thought as he fanned himself with his ungloved hand, leaning back on the bench. 

Maybe it was the loneliness or the heat of the room, but it was then Red realized what he had to do. Jumping to his feet and then hurrying out at a reasonable pace to not alarm Pink, he rush down the halls to complete his new task.

It didn't take long for Red to grab all the supplies he needed. He had to improvise on some of his ideas, but it wasn't too hard for the alien to come up with. Pink was gone from the greenhouse when he returned, leaving him the whole room to complete his task. Thankfully no one else came into the greenhouse and bothered him until moments before curfew, where White came sauntering into the greenhouse. When he saw Red with lights in his hands, decorating the trees, his eyes narrowed, tearing them from his hands. 

"What the hell is this? Did you turn into a fucking housewife now?" White growled, holding the lights in his hand. He focused his attention on Red. 

"This isn't any of your concern." Red stood over White, being half a head taller. "Now if you excuse me," He ripped the lights from his grip, turning away. "I have a task to do."

Growling, White prowled off, leaving Red alone in the dark of the room.

It was only after a few moments later when he finished stringing the lights that the alarms started blaring across the ship. Freezing in his path, Red panic. _Did White just..._ Bolting off, greenhouse completely forgotten, he hurried off to the cafeteria. 

The crew members all grumbled, many of them just starting to lay down for the evening. White was standing at the center table, standing in front of the large emergency button. He smirked, gesturing to the button.

After everyone crowded around, White cleared his throat, giving Red a very pointed look. "I just wanted to report that Red has been acting very strange recently. He hasn't been doing any tasks and I've been catching him sneaking around the ship numerous times. I'm starting to think that he may be the imposter."

The other's talk amongst themselves, their suspicions growing. Red said nothing, glaring down White who stared back at him with a toothy grin. "What? Don't have anything to say for yourself, Red?"

Before Red could open his mouth and tell him how he really felt, Blue spoke up, his voice soft. "He was taking care of me." When he spoke, the rest of the crew stop talking, staring him down. "I haven't been feeling good today... so I asked him if he could get me stuff and do things for me. I'm sorry that I made him ignore his tasks, I-" His voice breaks a bit, to which Pink rushes over and pats his back, hugging him to her chest. 

"No, it's okay." She hushes him. She looks at Red over his head. "I did see Red in the greenhouse with me earlier, but he just looked like he was resting. I didn't see him up to anything."

Thankful for Blue and Pink jumping to his rescue, he nodded. "I know I had tasks, and I apologize for not getting to them sooner, but one of our crew mates was down and I felt it was more important to help them." He gestures to Blue, who in return, gives a small cough. 

Brown threw her hands out towards the button in frustration. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, no one is dead and I'm losing out on sleep." Some of the other's nodded, grumbling.

White's smile slides off his face, turning into a deep grimace. "But-"

"But nothing." Brown got up and made her way to White, jabbing a finger into his chest. "If you think about pulling this petty bullshit again, I will be the one to push you off this ship. Don't bring your personal grudges here. And don't get me tangled up in them either." Grumbling, she pushed herself away from him, gesturing towards the bunks. "Now, if there's nothing else anyone as to say, I like to go to bed."

The rest of the crew followed her, leaving White, Red and Blue behind. Giving Blue a nod, a silent thank you, Red moved towards White, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off to another, secluded room. "What was that about, White?" He gestured to the scene on the other side of the door.

"I think you're forgetting the mission. We're supposed to be clearing the ship, eliminating the humans, not keeping one as a pet and raising suspicion to keep it happy." He glared, his voice hushed, jabbing a finger into Red's chest. "I knew you weren't going to be thrown off because Blue would jump to your side at all cost, but I did it to show you that I will abandon you if you fuck up our mission."

Red's anger flared up. He stood in the low-lit room, his helmet casting a shadow on his eyes. "You're right. We are here for a mission." Shoving White forward into the wall, his stomach opens through his suit, long tongues whipping out and wrapping themselves around White's neck. "And we only need one to complete it. Now," He stared up at White, who was struggling against him. "You can continue to do your job, leaving Blue _alone,_ and let me do what I need to do. Or, I will have you thrown off the ship, with _no one_ to back you up, and no one will blink a fucking eye. Are we clear?"

White was quick to agree, his face turning blue and his eyes bulging. Letting go of him, he dropped him and retracted the tongues back into his stomach. White slide to his knees, grasping his neck and coughing, the air rushing back to his lungs.

Red pulled him up to his feet by the collar of his suit, smacking the side of his helmet a bit. "You're fine. Now get up and go do your job." He opened the door, a smirk on his lips. "I have a human to make happy."

When Red returned to the cafeteria, Blue was still standing in the same spot he left him, his shoulders sagging and face sad. Meeting his gaze, Blue gave a small wave, which Red returned. He made his way to the human, standing over him. Hesitating, Blue bit his lip, nervous. "I- I'm sorry about this morning. I was really sensitive about everything. And I didn't expect us to be out this long. Like, I mean, who would've thought I of all people would be in space? I'm like, really scared of heights and-" 

Red cut him off with a tight hug, saving the crew mate from his rambling. "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry." He pulled back, giving Blue a smile. "Besides, there's something I want to show you." Taking his hand, he leads Blue towards the direction of the greenhouse. Gesturing for Blue to close his eyes, he takes Blue by the hand and leads him into the humidity of the room. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Red told Blue gentle, still holding onto the human's hand. Blue let out a small gasp, a teary smile spreading across his face. "You.... I can't believe this. You did this... for me?"

Red smiled, looking down to the blanket beneath their feet. In the corner, there was some provisions he snuck off with at lunch, the ones that Blue liked the best. "I know it's not like the home you described, but I did what I could with what I had. But I wanted to do what I could, to... make you feel more at home I guess." Red bit his lip. Blue's softness was rubbing off on him. 

Blue pulled Red into a hug, giving a peck on the cheek. "It's amazing. Thank you." Smiling, he chuckled a bit, looking at the lights on the tree. "Where did you find these? I didn't know we even had them on the ship." 

Not wanting to admit he stole them from another crew member, he gestured to the food on the blanket. "Have you had anything to eat today?" Blue was quick to dig in, exclaiming when he noticed his favorite foods.

Watching as Blue ate, Red felt his chest tighten. "This is home." He said softly to himself, the words ringing true.


End file.
